Cartoons, Games, and Other Productions Represented
Cartoon Network Toonami Toonami, unlike the other representations, is a programming block that airs more action-animation oriented shows. It is currently Cartoon Network's longest running programming block lasting for over 11 years. The block was originally hosted by Moltar of Space Ghost Coast to Coast for the block's first two years until he was replaced by the original TOM. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for three years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way onto the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him only to perish during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him with a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was inexplicably replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4, and Sara was removed. TOM 4 hosted the show until its cancellation on September 20, 2008. His last words were "Until we meet again, stay gold...Bang," — a reference to Spike, the main character of Cowboy Bebop, who was voiced by the same voice actor as TOM. However, on May 26th, Toonami made a permanent return on Adult Swim as a Saturday-midnight programming block. TOM's 3rd form (TOM 3) was one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. He is also one of the NPCs present at graduation when players finish the Training Academy. Tom makes a permanent appearance at City Station. He was supposed to make repairs to the area but his Clydes wondered off with some gear, forcing him to remain there. Tom also reveals that the Absolution is in trouble. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' Dexter's Laboratory tells the story of Dexter, a boy genius with a secret laboratory. His experiments are constantly interrupted by his sister Dee Dee, who somehow enters his lab and consequently wrecks the place, and by his rival Mandark. In FusionFall, five different characters from Dexter's Laboratory are included: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Computress, and Major Glory. Genius Grove is based on the town in which the show is set. Here, Dexter's house is directly across from House Mandark's House, which has been turned into an Infected Zone. Tech Square is another area based on the show and is where Dexter and Mandark currently reside. Dexter is the founder of DexLabs; Mandark Industries is a rival company created by Mandark. Dexter is one of the most important characters in the game, serving as a Guide to heroes and also providing many useful inventions such as the Slider and Warp Portals. Major Glory can be found only on Mt. Neverest presiding at the players' graduation from training. He does, however, play an off-screen role as one of the missing heroes in Dexter's overall story arc (if Dexter is the player's current Guide). In-game References *The Dexbots and Mandroids are NPC groups based off of the show. *At Camp Kidney, an agent goes by the name of Agent Tartakovsky, crediting the creator of the show, Genndy Tartakovsky. ''Johnny Bravo'' The show follows the failed attempts of the eponymous character, Johnny Bravo, at wooing beautiful women. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo served as a temporary NPC at the Birthday Bash, the Valentine's Day Event, and the Mother's Day Event, until his permanent inclusion at Orchid Bay near Bravo Beach, a location inspired by the show. He can be seen on some walls and in advertisements throughout the game, such as on skateboarding ramps. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' The Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non-sequiturs, but is immensely strong; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung and weak; and Eddy, who is the avaricious "leader" of the trio and very stuck up and lazy. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, the eponymous three and the Kanker sisters (Lee, Marie, and May), make an appearance in the Park-'n'-Flush, which is where they live in the show. Edd serves as a guide for the player. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is located is one of the first destinations that the player visits. Peach Creek Estates is also based on the show. In-game references *Urban Rangers are an NPC group that appear in several areas in the Suburbs and the Wilds. *The creator, Danny Antonucci, is referenced as Agent Antonucci, a shopkeeper in Goat's Junk Yard. ''The Powerpuff Girls & Powerpuff Girls Z'' The Powerpuff Girls follows the lives of three little girls who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's attempts to create "perfect little girls" went wrong. Using their unique abilities, the girls dedicated their lives to defending the City of Townsville. Powerpuff Girls Z, a magical girl anime series loosely based on the original series, was released in Japan much later. While the character design of the girls remained similar, much of the back-story and story progression diverged from that of the original cartoon. In FusionFall, the Powerpuff Girls are now in middle school. Many characters from the cartoon are present, the most of any show in FusionFall alongside Ben 10. These include the heroines themselves, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Gangreen Gang. Many areas are based on or inspired by the show, including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano, and Morbucks Towers. In-game references *The home of the Powerpuff Girls can be found in Pokey Oaks South. *Monkey Minions are an NPC group based of the show and serve as minions of Mojo Jojo. A certain number of them serve as the Monkey Skyway system which helps move players around to another area for a fee. *There are fountains in Townsville Park that have a statue of Ms. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, though true to the show, the portion that would show her face is broken off and missing. *During the Thanksgiving event, the Blowfish appeared as a wandering NPC in Pokey Oaks South. For the Mother's Day Event, the Mother of all Blowfish appeared in Candy Cove. *Princess Morbucks is locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion having been one of the princesses held prisoner by the Ice King. *At Camp Kidney, there is an agent named Agent McCracken, a reference to the show's creator, Craig McCracken. *At the comic book shop in Pokey Oaks South, players can see the Powerpuff Girls in some of the comic books on display. ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around a small fuchsia dog named Courage, who is ironically afraid of the most mundane things. Courage must face various perils that come in the form of monsters, aliens, villains, and natural disasters in order to protect his owners Eustace and Muriel. In FusionFall, Courage can be found in Nowhere and the Magic Tree can be found on Mt. Blackhead. In-game References *Two NPC groups from his show can be found in various parts of the Wilds, Underground and Downtown: the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens from Outer Space. *The Magical Wish-Granting Tree resides at Mount Blackhead. *The remains of Robot Randy, a giant alien robot exiled from his home world, can be seen in the North Caponata Catacombs. *The former Cats and Dogs T-Shirts were converted into Courage and Katz T-Shirts. ''Samurai Jack'' Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his arch-nemesis, Aku, reigns supreme. Being an all-evil entity, Aku submerges the world in misery and darkness, and only Jack, by means of returning to the past, can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerful opponent in Aku's most powerful minion, Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack supplies three characters: Jack, the Scotsman, and Demongo. Aku appears only as a Nano, though there have been in-game hints that he may appear in the game, as a villain or as a NPC. Ironically, to get the Demongo Nano, Fusion Scotsman must be defeated, and Fusion Demongo is defeated to attain the Aku Nano. ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne'' The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is concerned with the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force the Grim Reaper ("Grim" for short) into being their best friend for all eternity, which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome, and villainous millionaire named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion orchestrated by his archenemy, Cod Commando. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on a bear named Bosko by Major Doctor Ghastly. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes six characters, the three eponymous ones as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures, and Dracula, a superannuated vampire. Endsville is featured as an area the player can explore. The Nuclear Plant, Eternal Meadows, and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. Jeff the Spider has been featured as a preview in the Birthday Bash and as a temporary NPC during the Mother's Day Event. The Thromnambular Wishing Skull is featured in a series of missions as nine skulls with the number one through nine on its head. The ghost duck can be easily found wandering the streets in Endsville. Irwin is also referenced when Billy uses him as an excuse for the player to get one of his games back from the Reactor Core Infected Zone during a mission. There are also items from the show such as the Underfist costume and Endville bat. Evil Con Carne does not provide any NPCs FusionFall, but the game does feature references to the show, with items like Hector's brain and the chain of Evil Con Carne Weapons Depots (whose logo features Hector's sentient brain) across the Suburbs and Downtown. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Codename: Kids Next Door focuses on an organization (the eponymous "Kids Next Door," AKA "KND") of children under thirteen-years-old that uses special technology based on low-tech items to battle evil adults who wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (the letter, not the Roman numeral for 5): the leader, Numbuh One; the expert pilot and inventor, Numbuh Two; the diversionary tactics specialist, Numbuh Three; the hand-to-hand combat master, Numbuh Four; and the spy, Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes numerous characters, the Sector V team as well as arch-nemesis Father, Candy Pirate Stickybeard, and soggy villain Toiletnator, as well as a large number of KND Operatives. Sector V is the very first area to be explored in the game. Candy Cove is mostly inspired by this show, due to the Candy Pirates' and the presence of their ship, the Sweet Revenge. KND operatives can be found in all four regions of the game, some operating S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s for travel. Players working with Ben as their Guide can get KND Uniforms. Dozens of weapons such as the S.P.I.C.E.R, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, and the S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A can also be acquired. There is furthermore a chain of coffee shops called Cuppa Joe's, featuring the image of Cuppa Joe, a KND villain who runs the adults' coffee-drilling operation. There's also another chain featured called Burger Frenzy, the place where Chester, a KND villain, tried to sell Numbuh Three to sharks. Peach Creek Estates' Infected Zone, Delightful Developments, is a housing development owned by Father, the titular parent of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Their image appears on a sign right outside the Heavy Pincher-infested construction area right next to the infected zone. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent by the name of Agent Warburton, crediting the creator of the show, Tom Warburton. Megas XLR Megas XLR is set in the world of the future in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot during an intergalactic war. Accidentally, the gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With his best friend, Jamie, and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from falling into the wrong hands. He also customized Megas's appearance and rigged up a video game controller to manipulate him. In FusionFall, Megas XLR supplies only Coop as an NPC. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and the giant robot Megas is no more than a platform structure inside. Megas is covered in Fusion Matter to keep him from helping fight off Fuse as robots of his kind were used to repel Fuse from the Glorft planet. Megas is also featured as a Nano once the player defeats Fusion Coop in the junk yard. In the FusionFall manga, a silhouette of Jamie was featured comically playing videogames with Coop while the other heroes were left to battle the first wave of Fuse's invasion. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which the Imaginary Friends children think of are brought to life. However, as the children get older and mature, they outgrow these friends. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends exists to house these wayward friends, hopefully giving them homes with other children who cannot imagine a friend of their own. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day, he won't be put up for adoption in her foster home. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends provides eight characters: Bloo; Mac; the friendly inhabitants of the house, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo; caretaker Frankie; house administrator Mr. Herriman; and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend Cheese (who, in the series finale, himself moves into Foster's). The fountain outside the house features a cubistic statue of Duchess, a stuck up "friend" of the house. The Scribble Spawns are based off Scribbles, Imaginary Friends created by babies due to their underdeveloped minds. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands. All over the world, Coco's eggs have been laid all over to help players by providing temporary powers such as a running boost and immunity to poisonous Fusion Matter. In the Foster's maze players can find the Extremasaurus cage, which houses "friends" created by jerky teenagers. Extremeospawns are based of of them. At Camp Kidney, there is an SACT Agent with the name McCracken, the show's creator. ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In FusionFall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. Orchid Bay is featured as an explorable area and the only one with a port in Downtown. Also there's a statue of a Te Xuan Ze in the Forgotten Fallsthat has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. In Endsville, there is a large building by the name of Te Xuan Ze inc. Juniper Lee herself is in Nowhere, which obviously means she found a way to escape the charm that prevents a Te Xuan Ze from leaving Orchid Bay. She asks the player to 'say hi to her pal Grim', hinting she made a deal with him. Originally, Juniper did not want to help fight of the invasion, but she changed her mind when monsters invaded Orchid Bay. ''Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, & Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' See "FusionFall Adventures" for more information about "Alien Abduction." Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who acquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and acquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only ten. During his summer vacation with grandfather, "Grandpa Max" Tennyson, and cousin, Gwen Tennyson, he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax, an alien conqueror, with the help of his grandfather's old organization, "The Plumbers." Alien Force features Ben, five years after the end of the original series, when his Omnitrix has "recalibrated", unlocking ten more aliens at the cost of his old ones. Gwen can now use magic (later revealed to be alien powers due to being an energy being) with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy, Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. The series ends with Ben defeating Vilgax at the cost of the Omnitrix, but then acquires the new Ultimatrix. Ultimate Alien features Ben, now 16-year-old, with his secret revealed to the entire world. With the new Ultimatrix and set of aliens, Ben is now a famous superhero around the world who kids love and adults distrust. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes ten different characters: the original series's Max, magician Hex, and Tetrax, the Alien Force versions of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Vilgax, Paradox, an alien of the Petrosapien species, Ship, and Azmuth. Despite the different incarnations in designs, they're all treated as their Ultimate Alien personas. Ben's Echo Echo clones and Megawatts are also featured in the Alien Abduction FusionFall Adventure. The Galvin are featured as a NPC group, mainly as Ben 10-themed vendors. Plumbers and SACT agents are NPC groups found across all the world regions. If Ben or Edd is selected as the player's guide, they give the Plumber set or SACT set, respectively. A statue of Ben can also be found in Hero Square. There has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano . The winning alien was Alien X, a Celestialsapien, who is now currently a Nano. Kevin and Gwen originally had their initial Alien Force appearance, but they were changed to their Season 3 clothing once a certain time had passed after it began airing. Vilgax also had an update in design, being updated to his Alien Force design from his original Ben 10 design. Alien X (as an NPC), Alan, and Albedo have appeared as as preview NPCs at the Birthday Bash, but have yet to make a return appearance. "Alien Abduction" is a FusionFall Adventure involving Ben's Ultimatrix's not working, and Vilgax's kidnapping Ben's of aliens. The player must free the aliens and stop Vilgax. In the ad for "Alien Abductions", Albedo, Humongosaur, Spidermonkey, and Waybig were pictured, hinting they would be featured later in the adventure. Ultimate Big Chill, Waybig, and Rath Nanos are currently viewable at Mt. Neverest. The Rath Nano was recently released. On October 19, 2011 players can see pictures of Waybig, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Wild Mutt Nanos on the code Nano page on FusionFall. This show has the most Nanos, although none are Adaptium... ''Chowder'' Chowder is about a child named Chowder, apprentice to a chef named, Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. A common element of the show is that the characters are named after foods or type of food. Other characters in the show are Truffles, wife of Mung, Shnitzel, assistant to Mung, Gazpacho, a local storekeeper, Panini, apprectice of Mung's rival, and Endive, Mung's arch-nemesis. Chowder has appeared as a temporary NPC for the Knishmas, Birthday Bash, and Valentine's Day events. Many items like Chowder's Hat, Schnitzel Tees, and Truffles hats and glasses are obtainable in this game. In some signs like in Goat's Junk Yard it shows Mung Daal and his catering company in an ad saying "Coming Soon". There are also vehicles called the Kimchi Cloud, Knish Krinkle, and Knishmas Kimchi Cloud. The Grabbles are featured as a hat item in the game. For the Valentine's Event, Chowder and Schnitzel appeared in Peach Creek Commons and Townsville Center respectively selling Valentine's flarts which weren't selling well. Arborian Trees were also featured as temporary NPC in the Knishmas Event. There is also currently a statue of Chowder in Hero Square. Chowder can found in the Cul-de-Sac running his own stand. He also serves as a warp portal into his own mouth. Schnitzel and the Wisdom Tooth (also serving as a vendor) can be found inside said mouth. Sour Ron and the Puckerberry Overlords are also featured as an NPC group, mainly located inside Chowder's mouth. Although Chowder, Puckerberries, Shintzel, Wisdom Tooth, and Kimichi are the only NPCs, Mung Daal is often talked about in Chowder's missions, hinting that he may still be alive. ''Johnny Test'' Johnny Test is about the adventures of Johnny Test, an eleven-year-old suburbanite, and Dukey, his talking dog. Most of the duo's stories involve creating havoc and getting into unusual situations using the latest inventions built by his genius twin sisters, Mary and Susan Test. Sometimes Johnny unwittingly becomes a test subject for their experiments. In FusionFall, both Johnny and Dukey can be found in the Nuclear Plant, where Johnny wants to skate in the plant. On July 27, 2011 the full Johnny Test Nano was released along with Rigby, Gumball, Chowder, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian (taking his place as the Unstable Nano). ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack follows the misadventures of Flapjack, a child sailor who wishes to become a great adventurer. He follows and lives with Captain K'nuckles, who Flapjack claims is the greatest adventurer in the world. One of their main goals is to find the rumored Candied Island. The show usually takes place in Stormalong Harbor. If not, the two adventurers travel the seven seas inside the mouth or on top their talking whale, Bubbie. Other characters include Peppermint Larry, the owner of the Candy Barrel, Doctor Barber, Stormalong's creepy doctor and barber whose mother lives in/is a drawer, and the Dock Hag, a strict and frightening woman enforcing the law of Stormalong Harbor. There is a K'nuckles Tee and a Flapjack bubblehead. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned. The Flapjack bubblehead was released later in the game as a prize in the High Score Weekends. Flapjack and Candy Wife were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Candy Wife is currently locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion event. As for Flapjack, he has reappeared for the Valentine's event after washing up in Peach Creek from a "Fuse wrecked Stormalong". He needed help with finding some Blood Knats who escaped from "K'nuckles's" hat (Freddy Fishlegs is currently where Flapjack was for the Valentine's event). He then moved to Leakey Lake during the Saint Patrick's Day event and right now has two missions concerning where Bubbie lives; he also helps the player find one of the missing blowfish for the Mother’s Day event. Whoosh The Mechanical Whale is now a transport between Orchid Bay and Monkey Foothills. Currently there is a Flapjack statue in Hero Square. Now there is a Nano mission to obtain the Flapjack Nano. It is likely that Stormalong Harbor was destroyed, as said in Bubbie's diary. Acorn Flats also has a Stormalong well and anchor, thus giving more hints. ''The Secret Saturdays'' The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists, Doc, Drew, and Zak Saturday, who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost and searching for the truth about Kur, later revealed to be Zak himself. There are a number of items relating to the Saturdays including the Cryptid Batpack which came during the final BETA, Popobawa Pal backpack, Zak and Fiskerton bubbleheads, Secret Scientist Hoverboard, and the Zak Skate Shirt. Argost had been added for the Thanksgiving 2009 event and then came into the Birthday Bash along with Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Zon and a Chupacabra. Zak and Fiskerton were put in Mt. Blackhead during the Saint Patrick's Day Event with a hint that they will have missions. Drew and Zon have returned reguarding the mother blowfish's lost eggs (missions no longer available). They are located outside The Ruins. As for the others, they are currently no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become permanent characters in an expansion. Kumaris appear as the latest NPC group as the replacement to the transportation between the Darklands and the Wilds with the Serpent that carries the player back and forth. There is now a Zak Nano. ''Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'' See FusionFall Adventures for more information about the Ice King Invasion A boy named Finn goes on adventures with his dog named Jake in the land of Ooo. They mostly fight evil, help Princesses like Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess, Rescue Princesses from the Ice King, Explore dangerous areas, Help people in need or do life-threatening stuff. Finn and Jake sometimes spend time with Princess Bubblegum and her pet and best friend, Lady Rainicorn (probably because Finn likes Princess Bubblegum and Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn). Finn, Jake, Stanley, Princess Bubblegum, the Reaper, Ice King and Secret Snail all appear as NPCs in the game. An ice fortress belonging to the Ice King is located off the shores of Orchid Bay. Finn is located in Orchid Bay, but can be found again in the Ice King's basement. The others appear inside the ice fortress, not including Stanley or the Reaper. Secret Snail can be found in several area's as warp gate to a secret place where players can obtain special clothing from a Coco Egg. Stanley is hidden in the mystery dungeon and The Reaper acts as the warp gate to the Mystery dungeon. Jake acts an both an NPC and platform in dungeons. Finn's hat, shoes, shirt, and backpack are missions rewards. Special ice armor only dropped by monsters located in the Ice King's fortress are somewhat based off the show. Most of this is shown in the game because of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake features a FusionFall Adventure. (A side story to the main plot) Recently, the Ice King has been up to nefarious schemes. He has kidnapped princesses (Whether they're real ones or not) from all over the world and imprisoned them inside his dungeons. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has rallied Finn and his sidekick, Jake, to rescue the princesses. Throughout the world, toadstools that the princess can communicate with are located in Sector V, Peach Creek Commons, Mount Blackhead, and Townsville Center. Through one of them, she informs the player character of the situation and to meet Finn in Orchid Bay. Once the player meets up with Finn, he sends the player into the fortress to meet with Ice King. Finn tells the player to lie to the Ice King about fixing his cable so the player can freely go into the basement as the player pleases. Once inside, the player will meet up with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. The Princess will send players to rescue a princess of "kindred spirit" with the help of Jake. When the player finds her, she is revealed to be Peppermint Larry's (From The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) wife, Candy Wife. Next, Finn will send the player to rescue Princess Princess (Princess Morbucks of The Powerpuff Girls). The player teams up with Jake again and ascends a large pillar of ice and rescues Princess, More Princesses will be coming sometime. However, unlike the characters from other shows, none of them have participated in the war at all or even mentioned it. (While the characters from Sym-Bionic Titan have not taken part in the war, Lance does in fact mention it.) Recently, a Dungeon Mysterious Dungeon has showed up in Vistas Eternal Vistas. The Reaper leads players inside and Finn can be found inside searching for Stanley. Stanley can be found if players go through the fake walls and he sell many tee's like Rainicorn Tee, Princess Bubblegum Tee, Science Cat Tee, Shark Tee, Wall of Flesh Tee, etc. Also the monsters in the dungeon drop The Blue, Green and Golden Marauder Set as well as an UR Crystal Gem Apple. There is also a Finn statue at Hero Square, and Jake is there to help players scale Hero Square. There is a new Nano of Finn available at Academy The Academy in Training Basic Training by defeating Fusion Finn. There is a Jake Nano that players can get by completing the Nano mission for it. There were also new events from Adventure Time including Snail Quest featuring the waving snail found in every Adventure Time episode except "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Blood under the Skin." Also players can now find chests that have items inside. Players can get an Ice King Nano by doing the mission "Penguin Plans." On October 19, 2011 players can see a picture of a Princess Bubblegum Nano in the Nano section on players' Nanocom. It is unknown how the gang got to the FusionFall universe, due to the fact that Adventure Time takes place in a post-apocalyptic future. It is possible that Fuse caused the Great Mushroom War, the war that killed off all of the humans and mutated candies, and they have come to save the human population, but the Ice King followed and began to capture princesses. ''Generator Rex'' Rex Salazar is a teenage boy who grows giant weapons from his hands. He fights creatures called E.V.O.s. His sidekicks are Agent Six and Bobo Haha. His primary enemy is Van Kleiss. Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Providence agents are featured in-game, but Rex and Bobo can now be seen in Townsville Park, giving out missions to go into other sewers, and defeat Terrorpins, Spiderfrogs, and Slime Serpents. In the storyline, Rex and Bobo were sent on a mission inside Downtown's sewers and haven't been heard of since (which is strange, because players can find them outside now). Agent Six sends the player to look for the duo. The player enters the sewers to find it infested with Fusion Rats. The player defeats them and finds Rex near an exit. Rex says that he was doing just fine and that Providence worries too much. He sends the player to search for Bobo who went deeper into the sewers. The player comes upon the leader of the monsters and defeats it. The player finds Bobo at the end of the dungeon and completes the mission. Players also find another sewer in a mission for a Providence Agent next to Agent Six. Players go into other sewers in missions for Bobo Haha and Rex Salazar, some in the Sunny Side Auditorium in Marquee Row. Players can get the entire Bobo Haha clothes set by doing those missions. There is currently a Rex statue in Hero Square and a Rex Nano. On September 14, 2011, Van Kleiss was released as the third form of the Unstable Nano. If players went to the Nano code page on FusionFall they could see a picture of a Bobo Haha Nano in the background. ''Regular Show'' Regular Show follows two twenty-something best friends and roommates, Mordecai and Rigby.They are constantly releasing monsters and demons, being threatened by their boss, or doing their work to keep from getting fired. They are normally unable to stop the threats they've unleashed, but have to apply to their co-worker Skips for a solution. On July 27, 2011 the Rigby Nano was released along with Gumball, Chowder, Johnny Test, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian as the Unstable Nano. On October 19, 2011 a picture of a Mordecai Nano could be seen on players' Nanocoms. On November 21, 2011 Mordecai was released as a Nano from a code. Currently, Mordecai is still a code Nano, though Rigby is now available to players who complete the "Time for Punchies" mission. In March 2013 Mordecai and Rigby were added as playable characters to FusionFall Heroes; nearly a year later, Rigby appeared in the main game as an NPC in the Wicked Woods, while Mordecai appeared a month afterward guarding the portal that led there from Crisis Peak. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' The Amazing World of Gumball follows the misadventures of Gumball Watterson, a twelve year old cat. With the help of his best friend Darwin, his former pet goldfish that grew legs and joined the family, he gets into all sorts of antics. He is joined by his sister, Anais, a four year old bunny with heightened intelligence. His father, Richard, and his mother, Nicole, are there to provide him support as well. On July 13, 2011, Gumball's Nano was seen; it became a permanent part of the game on March 17, 2012. On March 25, 2013, Gumball was released as a playable character in FusionFall Heroes, and he was added to the main game early in November of that year. On October 19, 2011, Darwin's Nano was released. It is notable that Gumball and Darwin have the "cartooniest" Nanos in the game, and the ones most closely resembling the actual art-style of their show. ''Sym-Bionic Titan'' A "Sym-Bionic Helmet" was added to the game on 9/14/10, and is an item that needs to be redeemed by code, found on the website. Lance, Ilana, and Octus have appeared in Pokey Oaks South where the birthday bash was held. They seem to be helping in the war now. A Titan Nano has been seen in the intro when making a new character and now in the Nano incubation chamber. A Titan Nano is now available by defeating Fusion Hominid. Cartoon Planet Cartoon Planet was an anthology show that appeared hosted by Space Ghost Coast to Coast alumni Brak and Zorak. In its original 1995 form, the duo presented clips and shorts from various classic cartoons, often from the Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers libraries; in the revised form that appeared in 2012, the cartoons hosted were often Cartoon Network original productions of the 1990s and early 2000s. On June 12, 2012 it was announced that Brak, originally a sinister supervillain on the Hanna-Barbera Space Ghost series, but more well known nowadays in the lovably dim-witted version devised for Space Ghost Coast to Coast, would make an appearance in FusionFall. Artwork of him, apparently in Habitat Homes near Charles Darwin Middle School, appeared at that time. However, when he finally appeared on January 6, 2013‎, it was rather in City Peninsula; on March 11 of that year, he offered his first mission, "Monkey Love" ; his Nano mission, "Fright at the Museum," followed shortly thereafter. ''Total Drama'' Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island,'' ''Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island are parodies of "reality TV" in which a number of teens endure isolation and tests on a deserted island to win prizes such as money, trailers, and several other comforts. As these teen go through grueling challenges set up by their cruel, sadistic host, Chris McLean, romances blossom, friendships are strained, backs are stabbed. Each season takes place in a different location with a special bridging every season. In the game, the show is represented with several shirts that are available involving the teams of Total Drama World Tour. The teams were Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (CIRRRRH). Later, codes for Leshwana's Shirt, Trent's Shirt, DJ's Shirt, Owen's Shirt and Duncan's shirt were released. Pictures of Cody's shirt are seen too and might be later codes. This was the first cartoon represented that did NOT belong to Cartoon Network. The Total Drama series are owned by TELETOON, which was, nevertheless, considered a "sister-station" to Cartoon Network. The series' popularity and the positive response of players to the appearance of the Total Drama merchandise opened the door for NPC's and locations from the show to appear in the game. Chris McLean, Owen, and Total Drama Island itself were the first characters from the franchise to be included, in an isolated corner of the game; later contestants from the series appeared and disappeared in somewhat phantasmagorical fashion. Currently, the only characters of the series to appear besides the ones mentioned above are Alejandro, Anne Maria (as a vendor), Brick, Bridgette, Courtney, Mike, Noah, Scott, and Zoey. The break-through by Teletoon characters and locations would eventually also lead to FusionFall 's hosting of cartoons not owned by Cartoon Network in any sense. ''The Annoying Orange'' The High Fructose Adventures Of The Annoying Orange follows the lives of Orange and friends: Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Apple, Grandpa Lemon and the (sometimes) antagonistic Grapefruit. The Fruit Gang live on a Fruit Stand in a supermarket called Daneboe's (a reference to the creator Dane Boedigheimer). Nerville (Toby Turner) runs the supermarket and is the only human who can talk to the fruit. The show focuses on the surreal misadventures of the fruit as they face evil zombie vegetables, alien broccoli, various movie and TV show parodies, and other weird occurrences as well. Oddly enough, Orange himself was the last from his series to appear in FusionFall, being placed in Gravity Falls in December of 2012. Both Grapefruit and Pear had already appeared in the capacity of caretakers of the "Heroes of FusionFall Museum" in the City Peninsula extension that was added in the June of 2012. ''Star Wars The Clone Wars'' Star Wars The Clone Wars was the 2008 iteration of the Clone Wars saga in George Lucas's Star Wars universe, distinguished from the earlier 2003 Star Wars Clone Wars series partly by using CGI animation rather than traditional 2D animation, and partly by focusing on the character of Anakin Skywalker at a later point in his descent, as well as on the adventures of his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Many stories also included or sometimes focused on Padmé Amidala, Captain Rex, R2-D2, or Mace Windu. Characters such as Yoda, Jar-Jar Binks, C-3PO, Commander Cody, and Fives would star in the occasional episode but would otherwise have smaller roles throughout the series. The addition of the FusionFall Adventure Star Wars The Clone Wars'' - Clone Infusion', which featured an alliance and then betrayal of Lord Fuse and Emperor Palpatine sharply divided fans of the game, some hailing it as an ingenious mixture of the two mythologies while others denounced it as inconsistent with the well-established "facts" of both. It was highly polarizing, some regarding it as a cheap gimmick, some as enriching the depth of the story. One feature, however, which almost completely united the fans was the explaining away the adventures as having taken place in an alternative time and space, which was (like the erstwhile alternative Future) eliminated by the actions of the players. With Other Representations in ''FusionFall ''Cow and Chicken'' Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. They are raised by human parents who are shown up to their waists as the first episode revealed that their torsos weren't even drawn in. Some of Cow and Chicken's misadventures involve their encounters with the Red Guy. The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing Cow and Chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken." Additionally, there is one item named Super Cow Tee. There are shops in Eternal Vistas and Habitat Homes called "Boneless Chicken Wings." There is also a statue of Super Cow in Mt. Neverest. ''Time Squad'' '''''Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. For example, they had to figure out a way to make Beethoven give up wrestling to become a musician. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Harry Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Otto would usually come up with a solution to help the historical character complete their part in history. Of all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head used to be found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It was a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry so that it might help repair the time machine. In fact, it is still seen when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes at the control booth. This hints that Larry is somewhere in the past or in the timestream somewhere, possibly for the next expansion. There is also an item called Time Squad Shorts. Larry's head returns in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when entering the room to battle Fusion Cheese. It can be seen on the right when entering. ''Camp Lazlo'' Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazilian spider monkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a Pygmy albino rhinoceros named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. A mongoose named Patsy of the Squirrel Scouts is smitten after Lazlo. Other characters include the iritable scoutmaster Algoniquin C. Lumpus the moose and his assistant Slinkman the banana slug, Edward T. Platypus, Samson J. Clogmeyer (a guinea pig), Chip and Skip (two dung beetles), Dave and Ping Pong (two loons), the lemmings, Lumpus' superior Commander Hoo-Ha (a bison), Ms. Jane Doe (Squirrel Scouts Head Advisor, Deer) , Ms. Rubella Mucus (a warthog), Nina Neckerly (a giraffe), Gretchen (an alligator), Almondine (an owl), among others In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Prickly Pines, Mount Blackhead, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right, so they were scrapped from the game. The designers may, however, try again. There are some items in-game like the Bean Scout Hat. Players can also see a totem pole in the wilds with faces from Lazlo and the gang. ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' My Gym Partner's a Monkey follows the misadventures of Adam Lyon, a human kid who transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for animals from the local zoo, due to his last name being taken literally. He meets and becomes best friends with Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey along with a snake named Slips, a gorilla named Winsor, a toucan named Lupe, and a giraffe named Ingrid. He would often get bullied around by a bull shark named Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. Charles Darwin Middle School's staff includes Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, his secretary Mrs. Warthog, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill (who resembles an Indian Rhinoceros than a hornbill), Mr. Maurice Mandrill (who works as a guidance counselor), Mr. Blowhole (a killer whale), Ms. Chameleon (who works as the theatre arts teacher), Coach Tiffany Gills & Vice-Coach Horrace Ferret, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk (an elephant that works as the lunch lady), Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle, Ms. Gretchen Loon (who works as the art teacher), and Ms. Bear (who teaches hibernation). Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Spencer Spidermonkey, a Monkey Minion at Camp Kidney, mentions he is the cousin of Jake Spidermonkey. In the infected zone, a statue of Principal Pixiefrog are seen at the entrance to the school. ''Class of 3000'' Class of 3000 follows the stories of Sunny Bridges, a music superstar, as a music teacher along with his students, Lil'D, Tamika, Kam (Kameron), Kim (Kimberly), Philly Phil (Philip), Eddy (Edward), and Madison. The shows takes place at Westley School of Performing Arts in Atlanta, Georgia. Marquee Row is a playable area based off the show, with an Infected Zone named Sunny Bridges Auditorium. Some of the characters from Class of 3000 appear on official FusionFall art work. ''Unnatural History'' Unnatural History 'is about Henry Griffin, a teenager with exceptional skills acquired through years of globe-trotting with his anthropologist parents. Henry faces his biggest challenge of all when he moves back to America to attend a high school stranger than any place he's ever been before. Together with his cousin Jasper and his friend Maggie, he will use the ancient skills he learned around the globe in order to solve the modern mysteries of high school. In the game, the show is represented with a new game code that give the players a hoodie with the show's logo on the back and an orange glow. This Cartoon Network series was the first live-action representation to appear in the game. The second one was the feature film ''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' ''Legend of the Guardans: The Owls of Ga'Hoole is about an owl who hears a story about magical owls who undertake thousands of adventures to save lives. When disaster strikes, the owl learns that the legendary guardians are real. He takes a few friends and goes on an adventure to find them! This is the second time a movie was featured in FusionFall, but unlike the first one, Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, no creatures from the film appeared in the game. Owl masks are a redeemable code players can access. Also, the holosuits are changed to look like, well, owls! This is the third live action representation and the second advertisement. ''Tower Prep'' '''''Tower Prep is about Ian Archer, a teenager kicked out of several schools due to his thrashing bullies violently for their future actions, as he has a strange ability to see something a few seconds before it happens. He wakes up one day at a strange school for students who also possess strange abilities. Together with his new friends CJ, Suki, and Gabe, he tries to solve the mystery of Tower Prep and escape. In the game, the show is represented by a now-expired code item that gave players the jacket most students wore at Tower Prep. Also, this show has a unique representation, as it is the other way round!! In the pilot episode, Ian meets the school computer "Whisper119" on an online game. The game was in fact FusionFall! However, there were a few aesthetic differences and it was called "Adventure Quest" (which is, in fact, an actual MMORPG). ''FireBreather'' FireBreather is about a teen named Duncan Rosenblatt. His father is a 120-foot-long dragon (called a "Kaiju") named Belloc who wants Duncan to become his successor as "King of the Kaiju", while his human mother wants him to live a normal life and finish high school. When the king is captured and his servants rebel, Duncan must use his fire-breathing, super-strength, and flying powers to protect his family and friends. In game, there were two code items related to the movie. First, an armor set based on Duncan's dragon-like form was released. Then, a backpack of his wings was released. This is the third movie to have been represented in ''FusionFall. Cartoon Network Animated Series With No Current Representation at All ''Mike, Lu & Og'' ''Mike, Lu & Og follows the interactions of a girl named Mike (short for "Michelanne"), a foreign exchange student from Manhattan; a self-appointed princess named Lu; and Lu's boy-genius n Og, on the periodically appearing-disappearing-and-reappearing tropical island of Albonquetine. The trio takes part in a variety of adventures as Mike and the island's natives share their customs with each other. ''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? 'Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?' featured Robot Jones, a short automaton who lives in a small city in Delaware in a futuristic version of the 1980s. Robot attempts to learn of human nature by attending Polyneux Middle School, where he meets three new friends: Socks, a taller boy with curly blonde hair; Mitch, a headphones-wearing boy whose eyes are hidden by his long hair; and Cubey, a shorter boy with spiked black hair who wears big, square sunglasses and a Pac-Man T-shirt. He also meets Shannon, a girl he has an unrequited crush on, because of her large orthodontic appliance and metal prosthetic leg. In each episode, Robot, usually with the help of his friends, gets himself into a situation brought on by his social ineptitude and others' lack of understanding. In some episodes he is tormented by genius twin brothers who look nothing alike, Lenny and Denny Yogman. At the end of every episode, except "Cube Wars" and "The Yogmans Strike Back", Robot makes a data log entry, in which he states conclusions that he has arrived at on humanity. ''Sheep in the Big City Sheep in the Big City followed the odyssey of its ovine eponym as he departed the farm which was his home on the lam from the sinister General Specific and his henchmen, who want Sheep for a Sheep-Powered Ray Gun. While in the metropolis, Sheep comes to grip with a variety of antagonists, such as Farmer John, Lisa Rentel, and the sheep-hating Lady Richington. ''Squirrel Boy'' ''Robotomy'' Hanna-Barbera Hanna Barbera cartoons are mostly under half-ownership with Cartoon Network. One cameo in the game is that the totems Gwen sends players to have six carvings of Hannah Barbera characters. There is an infected area called the Hani-Baba Temple, but this was a Ben 10 location before it appeared in FusionFall. ''Space Ghost'' ''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' Warner Brothers The Loony Tunes Show Scooby-Doo, Mystery Inc. D.C. Nation Teen Titans Teen Titans Go! Young Justice =Cartoons And Comics By Other Studios= Disney ''Disney's Hercules'' ''Phineas and Ferb'' ''Gravity Falls'' ''Frozen'' Disney's Frozen is the studio's fifty-third full length animated feature film, and was loosely inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's 1845 fairy-tale, "The Snow Queen." The Disney film follows the interactions of two royal sisters, Anna and Elsa of the kingdom of "Arendelle," and the complications that arise from the misunderstood Elsa's power over ice and snow. In FusionFall Arendelle is located at the southernmost point of a great snowy peninsula, and is mostly free of Fusions, though not for lack of trying. When Fuse first invaded Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. whisked Princess Anna and Queen Elsa away to the tiny town of Gravity Falls. In "Tainted Love," when the Ice King discovered Princess Anna, he tried to kidnap her and claim her as his wife, but, thanks to the efforts of Elsa, Dipper, and the player, the Ice King was thwarted and Anna returned safely. Later on, in the mission "For The First Time In Never," the player is tasked with tracking down Fusion Anna and Fusion Elsa and retrieving the last manuscript of the world's most powerful and dangerous artifacts. However, the SCP Foundation steps in at the last moment and confiscates the manuscript. Marvel ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! 'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!' originally featured a team based on the original Avengers, comprising Iron Man, Giant-Man, Hulk, Thor, and Wasp. In the first season of the cartoon, Captain America, Black Panther, and Hawkeye were added, and Ms. Marvel and Vision. The series was first run on Disney XD in the United States, and on Teletoon, the Canadian sister-channel of Cartoon Network, in Canada. Nickelodeon ''Invader Zim Invader Zim is a show that revolves around the title character, Zim, an alien belonging to always-hostile Irken race, attempting to conquer Earth through various nonsensical schemes, while being opposed by his newfound enemy, Dib. A large majority of the show's episodes focused directly on Zim's conquest plans and Dib's trying to stop them, while both are interrupted by Dib's rather morbid sister, Gaz, and Zim's dysfunctional robot helper, GIR. The show's representation in FusionFall is limited to NPCS representing the show's main cast, as listed before. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' ''Danny Phantom'' ''ChalkZone'' ChalkZone follows Rudy Tabootie, a ten year old fifth-grade elementary school student who likes to make cartoon drawings. Reggie Bullnerd, the school bully, is always teasing him or getting him into trouble with Mr. Wilter, Rudy's grumpy schoolteacher, who strongly dislikes cartoons. One day Rudy discovers a piece of "White Lightning" chalk, which allows access to the alternative dimension known as the "ChalkZone," a place where everything and everyone that has ever been drawn in chalk and erased takes form as living or is tangible. He soon makes friends with Snap White, a small blue humanoid drawing made by Rudy when he was eight years old. Rudy only lets one other person know about ChalkZone, his best friend and crush, Penny Sanchez, who acts as the genius of the group. While in ChalkZone, the trio are faced with villains such as the Bully Nerd (the ChalkZone version of Reggie); Skrawl, a drawing who blames Rudy for being ugly and wants to destroy him; and Skrawl's fat, floating henchmen, the Beanie Boys. In FusionFall Fuse seems to have found a way to connect to the dimension of ChalkZone, inasmuch as a Fusion Snap appears to kidnap Penny and trap her in a Fusion Lair hidden in Foster's Home. Rudy naturally follows, but requires the players' help to rescue Penny, informing them that "a green Snap" stole his magic chalk, that he followed them through the still open portal, and wound up in cavern inhabited by Fusion versions of the Bully Nerd and the Beanie Boys. Penny appears shortly, explaining that the "green Snap" who kidnapped her was trying to find out from her if the Magic Chalk was a kind of solid Imaginary Energy, and stating that if Fuse gets hold of Solid Imagination, it could threaten all worlds. Thereafter the hero beats Fusion Snap and sends Rudy and Penny home to their own dimension. =Anime and Manga= =Video Games= Nintendo Sega Category:A to Z